New beginings
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: Title is not the best for this story. One-shot Goldilocks Jake. I am only saying this once: I do not own the Sisters Grimm Rated T for no reason at all. Time frame after Brair rose's death other then that no clue.


**A New Beginning**  
Jake sat down on the couch with a loud thump. Granny Relda shook her head in sadness. Her youngest son had become depressed after the death of his fiancée to be. Granny Relda walked over to the door and opened it, just as a green jeep pulled up. Granny smiled, relieved, and greeted her oldest son's ex- girlfriend.  
"Hello Goldie, how are you?" Granny Relda said with open arms. Goldie returned the hug.  
"I'm good Relda! So, what was the emergency that I had to come?" Goldilocks was a home furniture rearrange, but she had a knack for cheering people up.  
"Well, as you know, Briar died and Jake's now in a very deep depression. I wanted to call the best!" Granny Relda smiled and escorted Goldie into the living room, Goldie glanced at the depressed young man.  
"Wow, he's got it bad! But I'm sure I can fix it. Don't you worry, Relda!" Goldie walked over and sat down by Jake. He looked at Goldie and turned his attention back to the TV  
"Jake, you do know that TV's not on right?" Goldie said sweetly. Jake nodded his head slowly and continued to stare at it.  
"Okay, let's go!" Goldie grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him out the door and though the street until they reached the Ferryport Landing park.  
"See isn't this nice? The fresh air, the wide open space..." Goldie spun on her heels taking in the natural beauty. Jake's eyes almost brightened up a bit at the sight of the spinning blond.

It had been 5 months since Goldie first arrived at the Grimm house. She was currently walking down the street, talking to Jake.(Who had improved a lot, but would still slip into those fazes of depression every now and then)  
The conversation was about food. Mainly Granny Relda's food.  
"I know! But, why would they serve octopus at the grocery store? How many people eat OCTOPUS?" Jake asked. He enjoyed talking to Goldie because she understood most things that others didn't get. Like his jokes or opinions for example. He knew that she was here to help him but it never felt like she was trying and she's not getting paid either.  
"I have no idea! I mean, Granny Relda's the only person that I know who eats octopus! Well, except for Daphne and Puck." Goldie said with a small laugh.  
"Goldie, why are you doing this?" Jake asked little, but it was important.  
"Well, three reasons.  
1) I feel like I owe it to you guys,  
2)It's my job, and  
3) I don't want to see you suffer." Goldie blushed a light pink. She did like Jake, but she wasn't sure if it was a relationship kind of like or not.  
"Well, I have three things to tell you too." He grinned cockily.  
1) You don't us anything,  
2) So what? And,  
3) Thanks I like you too." Still smiling, Jake looked over at Goldie, who was slowly turning scarlet.  
"Really?" Goldie pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at Jake.  
"Yes?" Jake raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Really, really?"  
"Yes, yes! I like you Goldie! I mean, what's not to like?" Jake shook his head, trying not to laugh.  
"I know right? How could you resist," She gestured to her whole body,"this?" Goldie's attempt at a joke actually made him laugh, and he hadn't laughed in months.  
"You laughed! See, I told you I was funny! This calls for a celebration!" Goldie pulled Jake into the Blue Plate Diner. They took a seat and talked through their meal. By the time they got back to Goldielocks' apartment, it was 8 o' clock and Goldie was tired. They said their goodbyes, but something was missing. Goldie leaned against her wall as Jake walked down the hallway. Just as she was closing the door, a foot stopped it  
"Hey Goldie! I just had to ask, was that a date?" Jake asked quickly, Goldie once again turned scarlet.  
"Well um… That depends, did you like it?" Goldie asked shyly. She closed her eyes in anticipation.  
"Well, yeah I guess! Did you?" He leaned against the wall. Goldielocks flashed a smile.  
"Ya I did! So.. I guess it was a date!" Goldie felt most of her blood rush to her checks.  
"So, did you honestly like it?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Does this prove it?" The blond beauty closed the small gap between them.  
Time paused for a moment and the building exploded in sparks and fireworks. Goldie slowly pulled away. Jake looked dazed.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to offend you it's just tha-"Goldie was stopped by Jake's hand on her mouth.  
"Tomorrow night, Blue Plate Dinner. I'll pick you up at six." Jake took of his hand off Goldie's mouth and raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a date." Goldie said, excited, while slowly closing the door.

Goldilocks stood in front of her full length mirror examining her white dress.  
"Goldie, you look fine." Sabrina reassured her while running a brush though her long golden hair. Sabrina was now 17.  
"I don't blame her, I would want to look good on my wedding day too!" Daphne said while smoothing out her light blue bridesmaid dress.  
"Girls stop talking! Your father will hear you and flip out!" Veronica was toying with Daphne's hair. Veronica and Goldie had become good friends along with snow white and Morgan. The five girls lined up in the order that they would walk out in. The order was,  
1) Daphne  
2) Morgan  
3) Snow  
4) Veronica  
5) Sabrina  
Goldie stood in the mirror one more time before walking out into the hall that lead to the ceremony. The bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking out. The groomsmen were,  
1) Mustardseed  
2) Seven  
3) Billy  
4) Henry  
5) Puck  
Goldie stood in the entrance way alone, for there was no one to give her away. She took it step by step. A man smiled at her. The man was Jacob Grimm, and he was the groom. He had gotten over his depression over a year ago but they continued to meet on the daily basis. She reached the alter and smiled up at Jake. She returned the smile.  
Robin Hood, the minister, went through all the necessary things to say during the special ceremony.  
"Jacob Grimm, do you take Goldilocks to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"And Goldilocks, do you take Jacob Grimm to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do"  
"Then you may kiss the bride" The pastor ushered Jake forward. Goldie handed Sabrina her bouquet of white lilies and kissed her new husband.

"Okay, we have an announcement to make." Goldilocks and Jake stood in front of the rest of the Grimm's in Sabrina and Pucks living room.  
"We're going to have a baby girl!" Goldilocks' grin stretched from ear to ear.  
"Congratulations, you guys!" Sabrina said while leaning on Puck's shoulder.  
"Do you know the name yet?" Daphne asked. She was sitting by her boyfriend, Mustardseed.  
"We were thinking about Relda." Jake said glancing at his mother's pictures. She had died three weeks before Sabrina and Puck's wedding.  
"Well, I love it!" Veronica said happily, giving a little hop in her seat.

*three hours later*

"Can you believe that just a couple of years ago we were walking in through the streets? Just talkin' 'bout octopus." Goldie said thoughtfully, yet playfully, laying down in her bed. She was still in a good mood from earlier that day.  
"I honestly can't! It seems like I've known you forever." Jake said laying down next to his wife.  
They both fell asleep, reveling in the wonder that just a couple years ago, this was all just a new beginning.


End file.
